


Looking in the Wrong Places

by insertcleveracejoke



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Gen, Other, Poetry, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/pseuds/insertcleveracejoke
Summary: In my sleep, Iris held my face in her soft hands,and said, lovely one,you are not like the others.
Series: Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026384
Kudos: 5





	Looking in the Wrong Places

When I was younger, I looked for love,

I looked for love in the sky,

counted every star as I waited.

In every street corner, I held my breath,

_ is this where I find you, dearest? _

Whenever I looked out into the sea,

shining with a thousand glints,

or bathed in the moonlight, I asked,

_ Where are you waiting for me? _

When I was younger, I waited,

impatient, impatient as I've always been,

hoping to find you.

I saw you in a hundred faces

and a thousand eyes,

chased a glimpse of you

in every street and new school,

every new friend and stranger.

For years, I looked for you.

Until finally Aphrodite took pity on me,

told Iris,  _ there is one person _

_ you need to warn, _

_ for I am tired of hearing his prayers _

_ to the wrong goddess. _

In my sleep, Iris held my face in her soft hands,

and said,  _ lovely one,  _

_ you are not like the others. _

She told me, her heart to my heart,

cradling me in her soft arms:

_ Look not for Eros' gifts, _

_ do not seek his arrow. _

_ You are Athena and Diana, _

_ and Hestia's fire lives in your chest, _

_ never fading and sacred. _

I woke up crying, love, 

but she was right.

So then I sought you, beloved,

not in the stars, not in the sea,

hoping you would understand

that which goddesses knew.

I wondered,  _ will you mistake my flames _

_ for ice?  _ And I feared

But I kept looking

I could not turn away from you.

(And so, of course, the story goes:

you found me.)


End file.
